


Have You Tried the Coffee?

by TheObsessedAuthor



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, lestrade is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsessedAuthor/pseuds/TheObsessedAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade is smitten with the man hovering outside the hospital room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Tried the Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> For Sue, based off this prompt:   
> "Mr. Holmes..."  
> "Mycroft."  
> "Sorry?"  
> "Mycroft. My name is Mycroft. You may address me... as Mycroft. If you choose to."  
> "Can I call you Mike?"

     The tall, strangely attractive man in the sharp suit had been lingering outside the hospital room for twenty minutes when Lestrade finally approached him. "Sir?"

     "Yes?" The man eyed him speculatively, swinging his umbrella. "Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, I suppose."

     "Um, yes," Lestrade confirmed. "I was just wondering what relationship you had to John Watson?" He gestured to the sleeping form laying on the thin hospital bed in the dark room. "It's family only."  _Didn't John say he only had a sister? He doesn't_ look _like John. He's got a very nice pair of eyes, though. And nose. And lips._  


     "Of course," the man said. "I am Sherlock's brother. I'm sure you're aware of his relationship with Mr. Watson at this point."

     Lestrade blinked. "I thought they were flatmates?"  _I also thought Sherlock was asexual. Hmm._  


     "Obviously, but I can assure you they've taken it further." The man tapped his umbrella against the ground sharply.

  
_That's news to me._ "Mr. Holmes..."

     "Mycroft."

     "Sorry?" 

     "Mycroft. My name is Mycroft. You may address me as Mycroft, if you choose to."

     Lestrade cocked his head at the taller gentleman. "Can I call you Mike?"

     Mycroft looked shocked. "Would you want me to call you  _Greggie_?"

     "No."  _I might not mind._  


     "Then no, you may not." His face was red as he fiddled with his umbrella. Lestrade wondered distantly why he had it with him- it was actually a rather nice day out. "I'm simply here to make sure he isn't dying. Sherlock would throw a tantrum if he were." He adjusted his coat impatiently, turning to leave. "Good day."

     "Have you tried the hospital's coffee?" As soon as he blurted it out, he felt foolish.  _Goddammit Greg, get a hold of yourself._  


     "...No," Mycroft said finally. "Why? Is it anything worth trying?"

     "Not at all," Lestrade plowed on, his mouth disconnecting from his brain. "But there's a place around the corner that is."  _What the hell why would you say that he isn't some lady you can just invite out for a cuppa he's a gentleman-_  


     "I'm sure you could show me," Mycroft said, interrupting his internal monologue. "I assume you can leave your post for half an hour?"

     "Certainly," Lestrade agreed, reddening slightly. "I can... Donovan can fill in for me here."

     "Lovely." The man-  _Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's brother, what are you_ doing _Greg_ \- pushed open the door with his umbrella, standing aside to let the detective pass in front of him. "After you, Greg."


End file.
